Gempedia Wiki:Gebruikersportaal
Gempedia: How to. So you wanna be a member of... Gempedia? Do you have the skills to be #1?! (Ach, laat ook maar -_-") Dus je vraagt je af hoe je kunt helpen op Gempedia? Dit kun je doen door nieuwe informatie toe te voegen en bestaande informatie te verbeteren. Het eerste wat je moet doen om te kunnen helpen is een nieuwe account maken. Druk op registreren, of als je al een account hebt op aanmelden. Hoe kun je een nieuwe pagina maken? Tik de naam van het artikel in in de zoekbalk(linksbovenin bij het menu). Als die pagina nog niet bestaat, zal er onder Geen Resultaten Gevonden staan: "Er bestaat geen pagina met de naam jij hebt ingetikt. U kunt deze aanmaken." Aanmaken staat in het rood. Klik daarop, en je kunt beginnen. Als je alles hebt geschreven, kun je onderaan op "Bewerking ter controle bekijken" drukken (om te kijken of alles klopt, en daarna op "Pagina opslaan". Op dezelfde manier kun je pagina's aanpassen die op andere pagina's als rode link staan aangegeven. Je hoeft daarvoor niet eerst het zoekwoord in te vullen, maar gewoon op de rode link te drukken. Hoe kun je een artikel bewerken? Open het betreffende artikel. Bovenaan, in een blauwe balk, staat onder anderen bewerken. Je kunt het artikel nu bewerken. Voor meer info over de verschillende bewerkingscodes: zie bewerkingscodes Hoe voeg ik categorieen toe? Dit kan pas waneer het artikel geplaatst is. Categorieen staan helemaal onderaan. Druk op "add category". Als je iets intikt, zie je alle categorieen verschijnen die met dat onderwerp te maken hebben. Dus als je bijvoorbeeld intikt Bekende, krijg je Bekende PGMer en Bekende uitspraken te zien. Ook kun je een nieuwe naam invoeren. Nadat je dit gedaan hebt, staat die naam in het rood. Druk op de rode naam, en je kunt de informatie over de categorie veranderen. Schrijf iets, het hoeft niet lang te zijn, en sla het op. Vanaf nu verschijnt de categorie in het blauw. Hoe kan ik ervoor zorgen dat een pagina doorverwijst naar een andere? Dit is een handige functie voor als je een afkorting gebruikt. (Bijvoorbeeld CK i.p.v. CoolKingler) Maak een nieuwe pagina genaamd CK (in dit voorbeeld). Voer in de tekst alleen in "#REDIRECT" en vervolgens een link naar het betreffende artikel als een interne verwijzing. Wat te doen bij fouten of spam? Als je een pagina hebt gewijzigd en opgeslagen, maar er is iets mis gegaan (je hebt bijvoorbeeld per ongeluk een paragraaf verwijderd), kun je op 'geschiedenis' drukken. Dat staat naast bewerken in de blauwe balk boven. Je ziet nu een lijst met alle versies van dit artikel, sinds het voor het eerst gemaakt is. Er zijn twee bolletjes. Met een van die twee moet je de nieuwste versie aanvinken, met de ander de oudere versie die wel klopt. Hierna kies je "vergelijk de versies". Je ziet een lijst met verschillen tussen de twee versies. Bovenaan staat Huidige Versie. Daaronder Ongedaan maken. Druk daarop, en alle schade is hersteld. Als een ander lid continu rotzooit met artikels, meld dit aan een van de beheerders (SuperSean, Maskerman/Majora) en deze kunnen die gebruiker blokeren en alle schade snel ongedaan maken.